The Real Results
by whitem
Summary: Kim receives some information, and then a package. What was the inofrmation, and what was in the package? If your curious, read and find out. One-shot...


OK, this Plot Bunny actually bit a while back and I tried to ignore it. Well, I could ignore it no longer and I was running out of excuses to tell people what the strange looking creature was that was latched onto my ankle. Next week I will work on everything I should have this week. Really!

Disclaimer: I **still** do not own the characters involved…

The Real Results

It came in a large manila envelope that had only her name typed on the outside, and it had mysteriously appeared inside her locker. Wade had no idea who had placed it in there as the envelope was slid through one of the door slats, and before he could bring a camera to bear on her locker, the culprit was gone.

Now Kim sat on her bed at home looking at the single piece of paper that was inside the envelope. All she could do was stare at the data on the sheet, and she was trying very hard to control her breathing.

Her wrist Kimmunicator beeped…

"Well Wade?" Kim said with a slightly perturbed voice.

"Sorry Kim. I ran all kinds of tests I could on it. That sheet could have been printed from almost _any_ printer in the school. It's pretty much a dead end. I have no idea where it was printed, and even less of an idea as to who could have given it to you."

"Nothing on the hall video camera either?" Kim asked, balling one hand into a fist.

"Sorry Kim. Nothing there either. Whoever dropped it off knew that that camera swept the area, and knew at what point your locker wasn't in frame." Wade paused for a bit, then asked her the question he had wanted to ask since he first saw what was on the sheet of paper. "So what are you going to do with the data Kim?"

"I'm honestly not sure Wade… If I revealed this data, it would destroy the lives of at least two people, and potentially tarnish the reputation of the entire school." She took a deep breath.

"But it would give credit where credit is due. I thought you were all about revealing the truth, and telling the truth, Kim."

"I know Wade, I know. But is it worth it to ruin those lives I spoke about before, and possibly ruin the reputation of Middleton High?"

"Sounds like it's your call Kim. I know I wouldn't want to be the one making the decision." Wade said with complete understanding of her situation.

"Thanks for your help and everything Wade… But I suppose I better get some rest tonight. I know tomorrow is Saturday, but Ron asked me to go to Temple with him in the morning. Maybe by sleeping on it, I can come up with an answer. Plus, I might get lucky and the lesson in Temple might give me insight as well."

"Good Luck… And good-night." Wade said.

"Night Wade." Kim responded, and switched off her Kimmunicator. She leaned over to the side of her bed, and without looking, Kim thought she had placed the paper in her school book bag, but instead she placed it inside her mission pack.

…x x x x…

Unfortunately when Kim woke up, she still didn't have an answer, and the lesson in Temple didn't help her either.

After Temple she went with Ron to his house, and after they had finished lunch, Kim's Kimmunicator sounded while her and Ron were watching TV. The two ran to Ron's room, changed into Mission Clothes, and took care of business.

It was an easier mission in which Drakken wanted to take over the world starting with an attempt to market a recording entitled "Learning Mind Control with Dr. D." In actuality, the recording itself would hypnotize the viewer, and then it would instruct that person or persons to come to his lair where they would become his ready-made army. Unfortunately, he had recorded the ones he wanted to market on Beta tapes.

As Kim and Ron left the lair laughing so hard they could barely walk. They laughed even harder when they heard Drakken bellow out to Shego "You told me it was the best way to record video!"

…x x x x…

With most of their Sunday ruined, The two teen heroes decided to make it an early night, and they split up once they returned to Middleton, Ron going to his house and Kim to hers.

Monday morning, Kim was going through her school backpack, and noticed that the piece of paper she was looking at on Saturday was gone. Panicked, she tore through her room, and then gave Ron a call.

"Ron? Did you see anything fall out of my backpack in your room? There was a piece of paper that had a bunch of numbers on it and it's real important. Could you check your room and see if it fell out?"

He looked around for a bit, and when he didn't find anything, he called her back and told her the bad news. "What was on the piece of paper anyway, Kim?"

"It was some data that Wade had gotten for me regarding a few things." She hated telling the fib to Ron, but she didn't want him to know what she had received. If Ron had seen it, he would go ballistic.

…x x x x…

Hoping she would find it later, Kim went ahead and headed to school after Ron stopped by to pick her up. It was a normal Monday of classes, nothing out of the ordinary, all the way through Cheer practice. It was after practice that that the real surprise came.

"K!" Bonnie called out to Kim just as the cheer squad was breaking up to go home.

"What's up B?"

"I've got something for you." Bonnie said as she dug into her duffel bag. She pulled out a small box wrapped in plain brown paper, tied with a string.

"What's this?" Kim asked as the box was thrust into her hands.

"Just don't open it until you get home. There's a piece of paper in there that will explain everything." Bonnie then gave a small growl and stomped out of the gym leaving Kim standing with a confused look on her face.

After getting her wits about her, Kim stuffed the box into her backpack just before Ron came into the gym. "Hey Kim… you ready to go?"

"Uhh… Yeah. Let's go."

…x x x x…

After Ron dropped Kim off at home, and after she gave her boyfriend a good-bye kiss, Kim immediately went to her room and pulled the box out of her backpack.

Knowing that no one else was home yet so she was sure that she wouldn't be interrupted, Kim tore into the package and gasped at what was in the box. It was Bonnie's Homecoming Tiara!

Then she saw the piece of paper that lay with it, and Kim picked it up and read.

_Kim…_

_This Tiara is rightfully yours, and I am giving it to you. I know it wasn't you, but I was told by an email that if I didn't right things, the actual data was going to be turned into the school._

_Needless to say, I realize the trouble that would cause for the school, me, and Ron Reegar._

_Don't know why I'm telling you this, but I'm sorry. When I bribed Reegar and saw the real voting data, I couldn't believe I lost 998 to 2. I was able to get him to falsify the final results, and well, you know the rest._

_All I ask is that you not wear the Tiara anywhere around me, or even speak about this to anyone. I suffered enough on those two dates with Reegar, and I really don't want to suffer anymore. I think he's more into Sci Fi than your geek cousin, Barry._

_B…_

"So I wonder who it was that_ blackmailed_ _her_?" Kim said to herself.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, at Bonnie's house that evening, the young brown haired girl seethed as she destroyed the bribery letter by tearing it up and flushing it down the toilet.

"All I want to know…" She hissed between her teeth, "Is who the heck this… 'Tunnel Lord' is…"

The End…

* * *

Sound like a fitting closure to "Homecoming Upset?"


End file.
